Watching You Stand Alone
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: Grell loved him for years, but slowly William's stoic attitude starts to get to him. In a rage, he says something his heart has been thinking. However, Will has something of his own to say. Slightly OOC. One-shot.


**Watching You Stand Alone.**

xxxx

A/N: **SOOOO OOC**. I don't care. This is me at like, four am being really bored and thinking of Grelliam when the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri comes on my iPod.

Spelling errors and wrong word choices everywhere, by the way. _It was four am you can't blame me._

This is pretty long, by the way. Almost 4000 words. Sorry if you can't read it all on your cell phones.

xxxx

It began back when they were in the academy, back when he was still looking for someone who would challenge him, the other simply wanting to get through their final exam. One scowled angrily at the dark haired male, unimpressed with having been paired with a simple B student, whilst he himself was a triple A. The other simply looked back with a stoic expression, bowing politely as he promised not to slow down the other.

That first month was what did it for the red-head. The month of their final exam. When he had challenged the brunette the first time, he had beaten him easily. Too easily. It annoyed him, but still he held that smug look on his face as he looked down at the other, marveling at the trail of blood coming from his mouth. He chuckled as he put his weapon away, turning his back to him.

He had won that time.

But the second time, he was astonished to find himself being dominated. He flinched back each time the others death scythe hit his own, his mind spinning at the appearance of the others sudden fighting skills. He was taken by surprise and beaten, then left to kneel there when the other rushed off to harvest their assigned soul.

He stared after him, wide-eyed.

He had been beaten, had been challenged. He grinned to himself as he fell backwards to stare up at the sky. "He's gone…" He said breathlessly, then chuckled.

xxxx

Later, he had saved the dark haired man from the human's records. He had arrived in time to see the other lose his glasses when the cinematic records attacked, and had quickly went to his rescue.

His own Trainee Death Scythe cut through Thomas' records like it were butter, and he watched from his seat as the brunette fell harshly to the ground. He grinned as he caught the weapon, leaping over to the man who had started groping the roof in search of his precious glasses.

He scooped them up carefully, crouching in front of the man before gently sliding them back into place on his face.

"Take care of the glasses." He scolded softly, standing to look at the reels protruding from the boy's body. "Shall we?" He asked, looking down at the man, smiling.

They had come together, their first union. They beat the records, and collected the soul as assigned. Afterwards, they rested shortly on top of a roof, watching as other reels made themselves apparent in the air above London.

Other students were also taking their assigments, after all.

He had looked over to the dark haired male, blushing slightly as he surveyed his stoic expression.

"Such a hand~some man."

xxxx

Years later, they found themselves in the same Division. However the relationship was different now. No longer were they classmates, but instead Superior and Subordinate. They red-head fawned over the dark haired man effortlessly, feeling chills of pleasure run down his spine when those oh-so cold eyes fell on him. He complimented, flirted, clung to. The other never dropped his stoic expression, but slowly began to simply take the advances in stride. He would occasionally retaliate when the red-head took it too far by groping him whenever he got the chance. But a swift smack to the head with the other's Death Scythe usually ended such things before they got even more out of hand.

The red-head however, never gave up. He grew out his hair far past his bottom, began wearing heels, make-up, even painted his nails. He had long since came to the realization that he wasn't meant to be a man, but instead a lady. And thus he addressed himself as such to others when he spoke.

He became infatuated with the arts, especially plays. He addressed himself as an "actress", a lady. Never once did that change his view on his strength. He still challenged those who insulted him, thoroughly beating them when they proved too weak to stand up to him.

Occasionally he even attempted to fight the dark haired man, but everytime, like the second time they had faught, he found himself beaten.

_Oh,_it thrilled him.

His love for the man grew, and soon he found himself thinking that even if the man never returned his affections, that if he were happy with whoever he would eventually wind up with, that that would be enough.

So slowly the red-head ceased his excessive fawning, starting to take more of a workload so to busy himself from his thoughts. He was in the human realm when he found her, a women clothed entirely in red with a dark secret of her own. As he watched her murder one of London's many whores, he decided that he would help her with her revenge.

All to keep the dark haired man out of his thoughts.

He stayed with her for a good short while, disguised as a meek butler at her charge. Unfortunately, he was pretty useless at it. However, it was under her charge that she found him, the demon also disguised as a butler.

He was handsome, sure. Cold as well towards the red-head. But try as he might, he couldn't see him as more than a model; an idol. However, when he and his lady were discovered, their cover blown, he was forced to reveal his true form. His own scarlet self.

He faught the demon as his lady tried to kill the child, something he would have done without hesitation. However, she paused; faltered.

He felt disgust for her, now realizing that she was nothing more that any other woman that populated the world. Nothing but boring.

He killed her mercilessly, his Death Scythe ripping through her effortlessly. He watched her records, feeling nothing but cold indifference towards her life, however much it reminded him of his own.

He watched her die, ripping her jacket- something he always adored- from her limp body.

No, she wasn't fit to wear red.

And so the curtain fell on the life of the woman clad in red.

He intended to walk away, to leave and go back to the office. Except of the order given by that damned child, and suddenly he found himself once more under attack.

He taunted, flirted, mocked the demon as they exchanged blows. His Death Scythe ripped through his body more than once…

No. It wasn't enough.

He needed a show, some sort of entertainment to starve off the cold emotionlessness that seemed to be slowly creeping into his heart.

He ripped through the front of the chest, urging him to show a dramatic moving picture.

However what he saw was nothing but idiocy. Those four other servants of the brats populated the reels, and he shrieked in disbelief.

The demon had laughed, claiming that his life had been nothing but that for the past two years. Hardly entertaining.

He cursed loudly as he attacked again, but soon found himself at a disadvantage when the thick wool jacket blocked his precious Death Scythe's rotation, rendering it unless when his attempts to yank the material free failed.

Soon, all he felt was pain as the demon mercilessly attacked him. He felt his eyes swell with bruises, bones broke, gashes bled.

He found himself pinned by the demon's foot, and in that silky smooth voice he heard him explain that he knew a Shinigami couldn't die so easily. He felt a chill run through him when he heard his precious Death Scythe roar to life above him. "WAIT! _PLEASE, SEBASTIAN_!" He screamed, desperately trying to yank himself away. He heard a dark chuckle and felt it when his Death Scythe was swung down towards him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the sharp pain.

Nothing came.

Instead, there was the sharp squeal of metal upon metal. When he looked up, he found himself staring at the cold eyes that had haunted his thoughts for decades. "William!" He called, his heart fluttering happily. "You came to save m-"

His head was suddenly slammed into the cobblestones below and he twitched in pain.

The man had purposely landed on his head.

He barely registered the exchanged words before he felt a sharp yank on his long, blood stained hair as he was effortlessly dragged away. He groaned softly when his Death Scythe landed hard on his stomach, forcing out his unnecessary breath.

He felt himself fading into unconsciousness as the man continued to walk, slowly materializing them into their own realm.

He closed his eyes as bright white light assaulted his eyes. He allowed his mind to slip away from the pain, even for a little while.

xxxx

He awoke on a soft leather couch, feeling something cool wiping off the blood from his face. "Wha…" He rasped, his throat sore.

"Be silent." A voice demanded angrily, and the wiping continued.

He knew that voice, "William…?"

"I thought I said to be silent, Sutcliff." The man said coldly, poking harshly at the red-head's broken nose.

"Ow!" He hissed, turning his head away sharply from the rough actions. He rolled over onto his side, his hands moving to circle his head protectively. "D-don't…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away, squeezing his body into a tight ball. "D-don't touch me!" He yelled, feeling his body trembling. He didn't understand why he was acting this way, but suddenly he was terrified. His heart was squeezing painfully, and he felt the sudden urge to cry bring sharp tears to his eyes.

"Sutcliff!" The man scolded, suddenly pulling the red-head around to look at him. "I need to se-" He suddenly paused, his hand twitching.

The red-head adverted his eyes, feeling the hot tears running down his cheeks. "Don't…" He coughed slightly, tasting blood in his mouth. "Don't… Just… Don't." He murmured, shoving the dark haired man's hands away.

"Sutcliff. I need to set your bones, otherwise they will heal wrong and have to be rebroken." The man sighed, reaching out to touch him again.

The red-head hissed angrily, his eyes jerking up to catch the other man's. There was a sharp slapping sound, and his hand stung. He seethed slightly as he watched red blossom on the man's cheek, more tears finding themselves on his bruised skin.

"I said not to touch me, William!" He snarled, leaping up from the couch and jumped away from the man, stumbling slightly to crash into the bookcase. 'Right. My leg is still broken.' He groaned quietly as he felt the floor rush up to meet him.

"You made a mess, Sutcliff." The other scolded, walking over to him.

He felt hands touch him and when he didn't react, they carefully picked him up. He looked away as the dark haired man cradled him carefully to his chest as he walked back over to the couch, placing him down carefully.

"Don't move." He was ordered, so he didn't.

There was a moment of silence, then he felt hands on his leg. There was a sharp ripping sound and he screeched angrily. "William! My pants!"

"I have to look at the break, Sutcliff. Do stop your excessive complaining." The man sighed, his gloved fingers running gingerly over the red-head's knee.

He gasped loudly at a sudden shooting pain, more tears falling from his eyes. "W-William.."

"Your knee cap is shattered." The man observed, his fingers wandering down to the other's calf. At the sharp intake of breath he paused, "…You seemed to have a break here as well." He noted, sighing. "Where else is broken?"

"My nose…" The red-head groaned, "A-and a couple of fingers on my left hand, I think… and maybe a rib or two."

He heard the other curse and let out a small giggle before immediately regreting it as sickeningly sharp pain rushed through his chest and he gagged, retching slightly.

"Honestly, Sutcliff." The man sighed, "To be hurt this badly is almost unheard of when it concerns you. Typically it's your opponent being left in this condition."

The red-head smirked, "He was a demon, Will." He said, voice slightly raspy. "I didn't have a chance once he disabled my Death Scythe's cycle."

"I heard you flirting with him." The man suddenly said, though his voice was almost inaudible.

'How long had he stood by watching while I got my ass kicked?' He wondered before shrugged slightly, "And?"

"Why were you?"

"He's attractive." He said immediately, looking away. 'And he reminded me of you.' He added mentally, sighing at little.

"That's the only reason?"

"…Yes."

"You're lying, Sutcliff."

"Prove it." He muttered childishly, frowning.

"I've only known you to flirt with myself in such a manor, Sutcliff. What was the real reason behind it?"

"He's attractive." He insisted, closing his eyes.

"Would you prefer him over me?"

"The hell?" He blurted, twisting around to look at the other's stoic mask. "What the hell kind of question is that to suddenly ask a lady?"

"I see no lady here." The other said coldly, returning the red-head's question. "Now answer the question, Sutcliff."

"No." He growled, kicking out at the man with his good leg.

It was of course, stopped effortlessly.

"No, what?"

"No, as in 'I'm not answering'."

"Answer. That's an order."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Sutcliff."

"William."

"Sutcliff."

"Yes, _Spears_?"

"You're being childish."

"I don't give a damn. You're being an ass."

"_Honestly_."

xxxx

It was years later when he noticed the change in the man's expressions when he looked at him. He only noticed it because he was standing next to him as they lectured the new recruits. They had asked about their glasses, and he had repeated something that Grell was shocked to find that he even remembered.

"One last thing… Take care of the glasses."

He stared at him as he said it, watching the subtle softening of the other's gaze. He felt heat rush over his cheeks as he took a step back in shock. "W-Will."

The man turned to look at him as the three boy's left the room to return to the academy. "What is it, Sutcliff?"

"T-that line…" He said quietly, looking away for a moment before looking into those cool green eyes. "You… You remember?"

The dark haired man froze, his expression slipping slightly to reveal one of mild embarrassment. "I…"

He giggled, clasping the other man's hand tightly before bringing it to his lips. "There's hope for you after all, I guess." He murmured as he kissed his knuckles.

"Sutcliff!"

"Ow! Gods, Will! You don't need to hit me!"

"Honestly, you're too much sometimes."

"I'm only like this because I love you~" He teased, waggling his finger at the man. "You're just mad because I caught you thinking of me with such a lovely expression change~" He giggled, the swore loudly at the sharp pain in his head. "William!"

"Enough. Get back to work, Sutcliff. Before I give you overtime."

"Meanie!" He pouted, dodging the next swing of the man's Death Scythe. "Okay, okay~ I'm going!"

xxxx

"Sutcliff."

"Seriously, Will dearest. Call me 'Grell' already." He sighed, looking up at the man from his desk chair. "What is it, dear?"

"You have an assignment." He explained, thrusting the ledger to the red-head.

He sighed loudly, taking it before flipping it open. He stared, wide-eyed. "W-William!" He called, noticing the man had started to take his leave.

"What, Sutcliff?"

"It's a baby! Y-you know how I feel about these kind of assignments!" He cried, looking desperate. "Please, send someone else!" He practically begged, pushing the ledger back at the man.

"No one else is available. It has to be you." The man sighed, pushing the ledger away.

"William, please!"

"Enough." The other said coldly, glaring at the red-head. "I have work to do, and so do you. If you don't harvest this soul I'm demoting you and taking your Death Scythe."

"W-William…!"

"I mean it, Sutcliff."

The red-head lowered his gaze, frowning angrily. "Yes, sir." He hissed, suddenly shoving past the taller man. "Get out my fucking way."

"Sutcliff!"

"Shut up, _Spears_." He snarled, turning to glare at the man. "I'm going to go to work, so I don't have time for your excessive bitching."

"Gre-"

"Don't call me that." He interrupted, "You… You have no right. Not now." He shook his head and spun on his heel, swiftly walking out of sight

"Fucking heartless bastard…"

xxxx

He burst into the other's office unannounced, "Here." He spat, throwing the ledger and his finished paperwork at the man. It landed on the desk with a sharp slapping sound, and managed to topple the ink well sitting at the edge. The black ink spread over the carpet, the stain quickly spreading.

"I already put the records in the Library, so don't ask. I'm going home for the rest of the day." He hissed, turning away quickly. He could still feel the dried tear track on his cheeks, and surely that meant his mascara was simply frightful now. He turned to leave, but was stopped with a firm hand clasped his wrist.

"Sutcliff. Look at me."

"No."

"Why?"

He didn't answer. His pride wouldn't allow him to be seen in such a state, especially by the man that had captured his heart and seemed to be refusing to let it free.

"Sutcliff, look at me."

"I don't want to."

"You're being childish again."

He snapped, suddenly whipping around shoving the taller man away roughly. He watched as he stumbled into the large bookshelf he had, smirking with satisfaction as a particularily heavy looking record dropped onto the man's head.

The man grunted, rubbing his head as his cool eyes swept over the red-head. He seemed to pause on his tear stained face, eyes tightening slightly. "You were crying."

It wasn't a question.

"So what." He spat angrily, glaring daggers at the infuriating man.

"Why have you been crying?"

"As if you don't know, Will!" He yelled, clenching his fists at his sides. "You know how much I want a baby, yet you still force me to take those assignments!"

"Sutcliff, you are a ma-"

"Shut the fuck up, William!" He interrupted, looking about ready to punch the man. "I know what I am, and what I can't do. It doesn't change the fact that I want a child of my own!"

"Watch your langu-"

"No, fuck you. I will not 'watch my language', you fucking jackass! I know you're cold, but you're fucking pushing it!" He snarled, suddenly starting to approach him. "_And it pisses me off_."

"Sutcli-"

"Why do I have to love you?" He growled, grabbing hold of the the front of the man's suit, pulling him closer to himself. "WHY YOU?"

"Sutcliff…"

"I don't… I don't want to, Will!" He suddenly felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "I… I can't.. take it anymore." He murmured, letting his hands drop. He swayed slightly in place before putting a hand over his face to hide his tears. "…I…I need to g-"

Once more, he felt those hands grab him, and suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug. He blinked past his tears, standing stiff as a board as he felt those strong hands holding him gently, yet so firmly against the other.

"Sutcliff. I'm sorry."

He didn't answer as he leaned his head against the other's shoulder. He felt a sob rip through him, and suddenly he was clenching at the man as he cried.

Somehow, they ended up on the floor. Their arms still around each other as the red-head slowly calmed down.

"Why…?" He murmured against the damp material, completely confused.

"…I have grown…fond of you." The other said slowly, as if he wasn't sure of the words me was saying.

"Fond?" He asked quietly, suddenly giggling. "You're so bad expressing yourself properly, Will."

"Shut up."

"I don't want to."

"Honestly."

xxxx

A/N: WELL HELLO, OOC CHARACTERS. _GTFO_.

Seriously, I have no idea what the fuck happened at the end there

Read and review, if you please.

xxxx


End file.
